pj_masksfandomcom-20200223-history
Owlette and the Giving Owl
October 23, 2015 | viewers = 1.35 | writer = Ross Hastings | director = Christian De Vita | previous = Catboy VS. Robo-Cat | next = Catboy and the Great Birthday Cake Rescue}} "Owlette and the Giving Owl" (also known as "Bibou et le hibou du partage" in French) is the second half of the 7th episode in Season 1 of PJ Masks. During school for show-and-tell, Amaya shares the Giving Owl, a sculpture that her aunt gave her. She wants to keep it after Greg tells her she's supposed to give it away. When all the other kids' stuff for show and tell is stolen, the PJ Masks discover that Luna Girl stole the stuff for her new Luna Lair. Luna Girl then breaks into Amaya's house and steals the "moon statue", as the Giving Owl is a statue of a blue owl perched atop a white orb that resembles a moon. Catboy and Gekko tries to get Owlette to give the Giving Owl to Luna Girl, but Owlette wanted to keep it because it is special to her and works too hard to get it back. *Catboy *Owlette *Gekko *Luna Girl *Moths *Teacher *Amaya's aunt (mentioned) Today at school, the class is going to have Show-and-Tell. Connor and Greg are excited, because for every Show-and-Tell, Amaya brings something amazing. And as always, she has: once the boys walk up to her by the school entrance, Amaya shows them something that her aunt gave to her last year - her Giving Owl: a statue of a white, blue, and pinkish-purple owl perched on a white orb. Connor and Greg are confused by this; they thought she was supposed to give it away to someone else in order to feel good, hence the name, "Giving" Owl. However, Amaya does not want to give it away. She wants to keep it for herself, claiming that keeping also makes her feel good. Although unsure about this, Connor and Greg agree, with Greg commenting that the statue must be a Keeping Owl instead. Soon, the three go inside the school. However, upon entering their classroom, they hear that all the stuff for Show-and-Tell are missing. One of the kids explains that they left their things here at one of the tables yesterday, but now, they are gone. Feeling that the things must be stolen, Connor, Amaya, and Greg declare to get them back. At headquarters, the PJ Masks proclaim to find the nighttime villain who stole all the things for Show-and-Tell and get them back. That being said, Owlette declares to take the Owl-Glider, and the PJ Masks jump in and take off. While flying through the town, Catboy activates his Cat Ears; he hears some chattering, and looks down into the streets. There are the moths, and with them is a blue stuffed cat doll. Since the moths are here, that means Luna Girl must be the one who stole all of the Show-and-Tell things. Owlette decides to follow them, and flies the Owl-Glider at a distance behind the moths. In a few moments, the PJ Masks follow the insects to a building that has what looks like a mini replica of the moon. The team lands at one of the rooftops of the lower buildings, and climb up the building that has the mini moon to take a look. In the mini moon, a door opens up, and some stairs form. Sure enough, the PJ Masks see Luna Girl stepping out. As the moths fly over toward the villainess, she takes a look at the blue stuffed cat toy that they have brought for her and shows her disapproval by it, much to Catboy's shock. She goes on to complain that the things that the moths have found so far has no worthy of being beautiful enough to be in what she calls the mini moon, her Luna Lair. She declares to find the most beautiful things herself, and calls for her Luna Board. She jumps on, and with the moths following her, she flies away. The PJ Masks get back in the Owl-Glider, and follow the villainess as well. Just as Luna Girl and her moths turn around, though, the PJ Masks lose sight of her. As Gekko jokingly suggests that the villainess must probably be looking for something better than the toy cat that her moths have found, Owlette uses her Owl Eyes. She looks around the town, and she sees that Luna Girl and her moths are at her house. She quickly realizes that her Giving Owl is in her room, and quickly flies over to the neighborhood. She lands the Owl-Glider, and the PJ Masks go up to Owlette's house and look through her bedroom window. There is Luna Girl and her moths, and she has her hands on the Giving Owl, or the moon sculpture as she calls it, given the fact that the white orb on the statue resembles a moon. Now that she found the most beautiful thing for her Luna Lair, she will make sure that the moths return everything that they have found to where they belong. Hearing this, this is actually perfect: once Luna Girl has the Giving Owl, she is going to give back everything. Best of all, as the statue's name suggest, Owlette would be able to give the statue away like she is supposed to so she can feel good. However, Owlette is not willing to give it up, so while Luna Girl is busy admiring it, she goes into her room, takes it from her, and flies back into her Owl-Glider. Proving Gekko's point made earlier in the day that the Giving Owl is actually a Keeping Owl, Catboy and Gekko follow her while they watch Luna Girl and her moths fly into the town. Angry, the villainess declares that since Owlette has it, she is going to keep everything that her moths have stolen so far and take some more things from the town. Owlette, though, is happy and confident, because she has her statue back, and she declares that the PJ Masks will stop the villainess from stealing some more things. With that, the Owl-Glider takes off, and the PJ Masks soon catch up with Luna Girl, who is heading over to the museum. The team lands in front, exits the aircraft, and runs inside. On the ground floor, the moths are taking some precious artwork and artifacts and piling them up in front of Luna Girl. Luna Girl is not pleased, though, because she claims that none of them are as beautiful as the moon sculpture. Looking from the top floor, Catboy asks Owlette if she is sure that she does not want to give her statue away. Sure enough, Owlette refuses, so Catboy uses his Super Cat Speed to close all the doors of the museum to trap Luna Girl in. Fortunately for the villainess, though, one of the ceiling windows are open. She calls for her Luna Board, and it flies over to her, bumping into a couple of artifacts still on display. While she and her moths make their escape, the PJ Masks catch the artifacts as they fall, and they exit the museum. They notice that they have not taken the stuff from the museum; they only took the Giving Owl. Gekko asks if Owlette should just give it to the villainess, but she just gives him a disapproving look, answering his question. A few moments later, the PJ Masks return to Luna Girl's Luna Lair. Once they land, they get out of the Owl-Glider and notice all of the stuff piled up next to them, including the toy cat, which Catboy picks up and admires. Since Luna Girl does not want those things anymore now with the Giving Owl in her possession, Catboy and Gekko declare to put them all back so that everyone will be happy again. Owlette agrees, but she will not be happy unless she has her statue back. She attempts to fly in the Luna Lair to get it, but a force field is blocking her way, so she enlists Catboy and Gekko's help. The boys walk over to her, and ask her again if she really does not want to give her sculpture away. Owlette is sure, and states that Luna Girl does not deserve to have it because she stole it. In response, Gekko agrees to help out, and asks her and Catboy to make the villainess come out of her lair while he tries to force himself in. As Gekko walks around the force field, Owlette calls out for Luna Girl. The villainess steps out of the Luna Lair, and walks over to the two PJ Masks, saying that she is busy admiring the moon sculpture. Owlette tells her that it is an owl sculpture, and she stole it from her. Luna Girl counters this and explains that she gave it to her, presuming that she overheard the PJ Masks' conversations earlier about Owlette's Giving Owl and how she is supposed to give it away. She adds on that it suites her better, so she wants Owlette to admit that it is hers. Meanwhile, Gekko is now behind Luna Girl. Ready to break through the force field, he activates his Super Gekko Muscles. Suddenly, a little moon figure pops out of Luna Girl's Luna Lair. It zaps Gekko, and he is frozen. As Gekko goes through the force field, Luna Girl notices this and explains that with this security system that she put up, no one is able to get into her Luna Lair, which means that no one is going to be able to take the Giving Owl from her. Seeing this, Owlette sizzles with anger, until she notices a door that is in the force field. Getting an idea, she tells Luna Girl that the statue is hers to keep, and she walks away, much to Luna Girl's pleasure. Catboy follows her, and asks her about Gekko. Owlette reassures him that along with her owl sculpture, they will save Gekko. She suggests that they will do that once he runs down the fire escape of the building and comes out through the door in the force field using the inside stairs. Taking her word for it, Catboy agrees to do it. Once Luna Girl is back to admiring her moon sculpture, Owlette gives the signal, and Catboy runs down the fire escape. When he reaches the ground, he enters the building and runs up the inside stairs. Soon, he reaches the top, and opens the door. Unfortunately for him, Luna Girl is not fazed by his arrival. She activates her Luna Magnet, and the little moon figure pops out again and zaps Catboy, freezing him as well. Since he and Gekko are now frozen, Luna Girl decides to keep them as furniture for her Luna Lair, along with the Giving Owl. With no other options left, Owlette sighs and says that it is time for her to be a hero. She tells Luna Girl that she is really giving the statue to her. Confused, the villainess asks if she is really serious about this. Owlette confirms this, and asks her to let Catboy and Gekko go. Luna Girl thinks about this for a moment, and she refuses, reminding her that she is a villain. Upset, Owlette walks away. As she does that, though, Luna Girl gets this chance to capture her as well. She gets out of the force field, and attempts to zap Owlette. Fortunately, Catboy and Gekko warn her, and Owlette flies out of the beam's way. Luna Girl tries to zap her a few more times, but to no avail. Owlette flies up, aims her Owl Wing Wind powers at her, and Luna Girl is pushed to the ground and towards her Luna Lair. As she lands, her Luna Magnet and the Giving Owl both fly out of her hands. Owlette catches the statue, while the magnet hits the ground. It deactivates, and the force field around the Luna Lair disappears. Catboy and Gekko are freed, and the PJ Masks run to the Owl-Glider. They all stop, though, when Luna Girl calls out for her moon sculpture. Noticing that they are looking at her, she apologizes for stealing the Giving Owl; she just really loved it. The PJ Masks are surprised at this gesture: the villainess just admitted that she stole the owl sculpture. After a few moments, Owlette proclaims that it is time to truly be a hero. She walks over to Luna Girl, and gives her Giving Owl to her. She tells her that someone gave it to her, and now she is doing the same thing, but she states that she has to give it to someone else one day. In response, Luna Girl happily takes the statue, but when she hears that she has to give it away herself, she reluctantly agrees, while she crosses her fingers behind her back. Once the moths arrive, they all enter the Luna Lair, and it flies away. Gekko commends Owlette of her nice gesture to the villainess. As an understatement, though, Owlette presumes that Luna Girl would not actually give it away. Nevertheless, Luna Girl is happy, and giving the Owl Statue actually made Owlette feel good in the end. With that, the PJ Masks announce their signature victory phrase. The next day, Show-and-Tell is back on in the classroom. After Amaya does her Show-and-Tell, the teacher thanks her, especially for the fact that she gave her stuff away to all of her classmates. Seeing this, Greg comments on how giving stuff does make someone feel good. Connor agrees, and adds on to the fact that since Amaya feels so good about this, she just cannot stop herself. And she agrees: she takes out a box filled with more of her toys, and offers them to the rest of the class. Everyone shares a laugh as she continues on, and the episode ends. *''This episode teaches that it's good to be giving and selfless.'' *In one scene, Luna Girl is seen in Owlette's actual room adoring the Giving Owl. So far, this is the only instance in which a villain is seen in a PJ Masks member's real house. *In this episode, Owlette learns to be giving and selfless. Category:Episodes Category:2015 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Owlette Category:Episodes featuring Luna Girl as the primary villain Category:Episodes using the Owl Glider Category:Ross Hastings-written Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl